


The Name

by literallyhelp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyhelp/pseuds/literallyhelp
Summary: “Give me a name, Betty. Give me a name or it’ll be your sister.” The modified voice spoke to her.“I can’t do that.” Betty kept on repeating. There was no way she could tell him who to kill. It would be her stooping down to his level, and she knew that she was better than him. So, instead of letting herself cry over the phone, she straightened up, looked straight ahead, and said two words; “Betty Cooper.”





	The Name

Betty sat in her room, her body racking in sobs. Never in her life had she felt this vulnerable. She knew that at any moment, her phone would go off, and she would have to confirm and come to terms with that Jughead was gone from her life. She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, hoping her optimism would find the good in this. Polly was okay, her friends would be safe. She wasn’t doing this for no reason. Betty’s motive was the best one she could think of. While her mind tried to take her to good things, like how soon, Polly would have the babies, and how she would find a way to stop this so her sister could come back, her phone began to go off

 

_Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly, lolly, lolly, lollypop!_

Her body tensed up, but she still picked the phone up and answered. Immediately, he spoke. He said that he knew that Betty had been confiding in Archie, and that was going to earn a one-way ticket to the other side of his gun.

 

“Give me a name, Betty. Give me a name or it’ll be your sister.” The modified voice spoke to her.

 

“I can’t do that.” Betty kept on repeating. There was no way she could tell him who to kill. It would be her stooping down to his level, and she knew that she was better than him. So, instead of letting herself cry over the phone, she straightened up, looked straight ahead, and said two words; “Betty Cooper.”

 

The other line was quiet for a moment before it suddenly went dead. That didn’t help Betty, but set her into a panic. She dropped her phone on the bed and began to pace around her room, unsure of what to expect next.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes of absolutely nothing passed, and that calmed Betty’s nerves enough for her to convince herself to sit down on the edge of her bed. It took another two minutes for her to scoot to the edge of her bed, and another four to actually relax. As soon as her light green eyes closed, she heard a loud bang down the stairs. It wasn’t a gunshot bang, but it also wasn’t something falling on the floor. Betty jumped to her feet and grabbed her phone, immediately dialing Archie. He was the only person who knew what was going on, and would talk her out of any panic she might be sent in to over a loud sound down the stairs.

 

He answered almost immediately. “Betty?” He spoke softly, his voice scratchy like she just woke him up.

 

“Arch?” She whispered back to him. “I heard something downstairs.”

 

“What’s going on?” Archie’s tone had completely changed from soft and delicate to I’m-gonna-save-the-day.

 

Steps sounded up Betty’s stairs. “Hold on,” She said, her voice even lower than a whisper now. Quietly, the blonde girl tip-toed over to her door and opened it to exactly what she didn’t want to see. Emerald green eyes contrasted against the black fabric over a what appeared to be older face. Before she could even scream, Betty slammed the door and pressed her back to it, letting her body slide down the wooden barrier, while the man on the other side pressed back. “No, no, no!” Betty shouted, fighting with all of her might.

 

When the inevitable became obvious, Betty pulled the phone to her face, said four words, then dropped it on the ground.

 

“He’s gonna take me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Archie’s instincts took over. Once Betty’s line died, his legs took him to his window, but he saw no life in Betty’s room. However, he did see red taillights of an old truck driving away from the Coopers’, which gave him a sudden sense of urgency. His best friend was in that car, and she needed help. The ginger boy put on his shoes while running across his house, tripping a few times in the process, then grabbed the keys to his father’ struck off of the hook next to the door. Mr. Andrews would understand that the girl next door needed saving, and his son knew that.

 

It was hard to keep up with the beat-up car that had a head start, but the old truck did its best to keep Archie’s hopes up. He ran three stop signs and one light before finally losing sight of Betty’s captor, and that was not something that Archie was happy about. He pulled off to the side of the road and began to huff. His fists came down on the steering wheel multiple times, occasionally setting off the horn. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized just how far away from home he was. He must had been driving for thirty minutes, because he was all the way on the other side of South Side. He hadn’t been this far into the “dark side” of Riverdale ever, and it was exactly what he imagined; low quality, beat down, nothing to do. It made no sense to him why Jughead had left “the city with pep” to be in the city of garbage.

 

It would be his luck to hear motorcycles coming his way. He was sure that it was just the gang doing their patrol, or whatever they did down there, so Archie stopped banging on the steering wheel and waited for them to pass before continuing on. However, they didn’t pass, and instead came to Archie’s window to, what he thought, start another problem.

 

He was right. Sweet Pea, or whatever the hell his name was, smirked and leaned against the truck. “What are you doing this far out of your domain, pretty boy?”

 

Not wanting to sit here while his best friend could be halfway out of Riverdale by now, Archie just glanced at him and mumbled, “Just passing through.”

 

“Well don’t bother,” Another serpent said while approaching the truck. “You little friend is one of us now. There’s no point in coming to check up on him anymore.”

 

“I’m not here for Jughead, alright?” Archie snapped. He really wasn’t in the mood and didn’t have time for the banter. “I know where to find him if I need him, so why don’t you all just go back to whatever you were doing, and I’ll do the same.”

 

As if on perfect timing, another motorcycle came into hearing distance, and quickly approached the scene that was unfolding. Archie heard a familiar voice speak, and that caused him to lean back in his seat.

 

“What’s going on?” Jughead asked when his bike turned off. Toni unhinged her arms from around him and slid off of the bike as he did, earning a few sideways glances from the other serpents. Jughead recognized the truck in front of him as one that him and his best friend would sit in the back in while playing with their action figures. Betty had climbed up into the bed of it multiple times and put on her own talent show with her sister for him and Archie and Kevin. But, of course, there was no way that Fred Andrews was driving that truck. He approached the opened window to an angry ginger looking straight ahead.

 

“Can you call your dogs off? I can’t really be sitting here for too long. I have something important to do.” Archie spoke without even looking at his old beat friend.

 

“What happened? Why are you here?” Jughead spoke again, not willing to let Archie leave until he was in on the details.

 

“Why do you care? Huh, Jug? You’re down here with your new friends, while we’re having our own problems up in Riverdale. Did you know that Betty was talking to the Black Hood? No, because she didn’t tell you, because she didn’t want you running off to your little snake girlfriend down here. Now, will you please let me go so I can find _my_ friend?” The boy in the truck spoke out of spite, pulling Betty in a place where she didn’t need to be.

 

Hearing those words sent a panic through Jughead. Betty had been talking to him? Why? That didn’t make any sense to him. And why didn’t she tell him?

 

“Where is she? Is she okay?”

 

“I just said I was going to find her, didn’t I? He took her, and this is as far as I could follow them before they got away. Now, get out of my way.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Betty finally let him in, because she knew that it wasn’t worth the struggle, the Black Hood pressed a cloth against her face. She knew exactly what was on the fabric, so she held her breath long enough to see him crush her phone under his foot, but at that point, she figured that whatever was going to happen was going to happen.

 

When she began to stir, she found herself being carried across a yard, and towards an old house. She couldn’t tell if it was the same one that she was sent to, but it sure did give off creepy vibes like that place.

 

“What do you want?” Betty mumbled groggily, her eyes fighting to stay open. She looked up to see nothing other than a black mask and green eyes, He wouldn’t reveal himself to her still, now that he had taken her out of her home,

 

“I want you, Elizabeth, don’t you know that by now?” The voice that spoke was unmodified, but with her drugged brain, she wasn’t able to connect it to a name. She was going in and out, but by the time she was placed on a bed, her mind was screaming at her to wake up, that she was in danger.

 

“Don’t hurt my sister, please.” Betty still begged while she was completely at his mercy.

 

“I admire you for that, Betty. When you could be at your last minutes, you still plead for others instead of yourself. You are truly pure.”

 

In her foggy mind, Betty still knew the truth. “If you wanted to hurt me, you would have already. I’m not afraid of you.”

 

“That’s sweet. You get some rest, honey.” He spoke, before walking out of the room. The sounds of many different locks clicking really sealed Betty’s fate.

 

* * *

 

 

Archie zoomed down the highway as fast as the old truck would take him. He followed to motorcycles ahead of him, seeing as they claimed to know of an old house that suddenly had to power turned on. They said it was a twenty-minute drive, but Jughead forced them to make it ten.

 

He was going crazy. Toni yelled at him to slow down, that it wasn’t safe to be driving that fast on a bike, but all he wanted her to do was shut up. The only thing on his mind was Betty, and if she was okay or not.

 

God! How could he be so stupid to actually believe Archie? He knew it, he knew that Betty would never send someone to break up with him. If he would have went to her, this might have never happened. Oh, God, they were talking about running away. He wanted to get away from the Serpents, and he had no idea that she wanted to get away from the Black Hood. He should have taken her right then and there. Now, they were stuck with what they were trying to get away from.

 

And Toni, how could he be so irrational? What happened with Toni made him sick. He did it to get back at Betty and everyone else on the North Side, but now he was felt with a pit of guilt in his gut, while the only person he had ever loved could be hurt somewhere. “Fuck!” Jughead said aloud, needing to release some of his pent-up thoughts.

 

“What?! Jughead, slow down!” Toni shouted over the wind while gripping onto his waist even tighter.

 

“Toni, shut up!” He finally said, and she clearly got the hint.

 

* * *

 

 

Another scream erupted from Betty’s lungs. “Get away from me!” She shouted, backing herself up into a corner.

 

“Betty, shut up!” The voice said, pinning her against the wall and covering her mouth. Ever since her mind had cleared up, she had been doing the most to try and get someone to help her.

 

Her body slid down the wall, and he managed to get on top of her, while pressing her face into the ground.

 

“You’re hurting me!” She screamed again, kicking her legs while his knees rested on her hands, making her arms unusable. They had been doing that for almost half an hour. She had tried to get out of the room many times, but each time, he either picked her up and threw her on the bed, or pressed her against the wall and covered her mouth until she finally began to cry instead of scream.

 

“Then stop doing this, Betty! You’re only making it worst.” The man seemed to have some sort of sympathy for the young girl, which seemed completely off character for him.

 

Betty took a deep breath and fell completely still and silent, as did the man that straddled her back. “We have company.” He concluded by the sounds of the motorcycles approaching the old house. “I wonder if it’s Archie. He was following us for a while.”

 

“No,” Betty whispered while he got off of her and opened the door. She moved to follow him out, but he slammed the door in her face. “No, don’t hurt him!” She screamed, her fists colliding with the door. “Please!”

 

 

Jughead wasted no time getting off of his bike. As he did so, Toni followed him, almost tripping when she touched the ground. He didn’t turn to see if she was okay, but instead, led his gang (and Archie) up to the wooden door.

 

They didn’t even bother to knock, but instead opened the door, and was greeted to the sound of a gun being cocked. Jughead turned to the side and saw the barrel aimed directly at him, but he showed no fear.

 

“Where is she?” He asked, turning his whole body to face the Black Hood. Archie moved instantly to his side, only to have the gun aimed at him now. Taking that advantage, Jughead charged forward as fast as he could, and tackled the man. That brought his new friends in to his aide, instantly going for the gun. It went off, earning a scream from the back of the house. Both Jughead and Archie looked up at the same time, then to each other.

 

“Get her out!” Jughead shouted, like it was obvious, and Archie set off towards the screaming. Another gunshot sounded, earning more cries from Betty. Archie found himself standing in front of a locked door, but it was locked from the outside. He began to twist and turn and pull and yank, but the only lock that stopped him was a padlock that required a key.

 

“Betty, it’s okay!” Archie shouted, “I need you to listen to me, is there a window in there?”

 

After a moment of silence from the inside of the door, Betty replied with a loud “yes”.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go around outside. Open to window, and I’ll help you out. Okay?”

 

“Okay, but Archie!” She said, her hand pounding against the door. “Be careful!”

 

* * *

 

 

Betty immediately went to her window and tried to force it open, but had no luck doing that. She even resulted to kicking it and throwing things, but the glass refused to break, so that set her into a deep state of panic. Archie showed up on the other side of the house and looked at her with a worried face while she shook her head.

 

The last lock turned, causing Betty to whip around and press herself against the wall. When it opened to reveal concerned blue eyes and a furrowed brow that rested underneath a black beanie, Betty broke into tears of relief. Her hands covered her face while her knees lost all strength, causing her body to slide down to wall. Jughead immediately rushed to her side and placed his hands on her legs. She was clad in her green pajamas which consisted of frilly shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, so Jughead took off his beanie, placed it on her head, then slipped his jacket off and put it over her legs.

 

“It’s okay, Betts. I’m here, alright? No one is gonna hurt you, I’m here.” Jughead whispered the words lovingly to her while pushing her loose hair over her shoulders. “We have to get you out of here, alright? Are you hurt?”

 

Betty shook her head, removing her hands to pull his jacket closer to her. The dark-haired boy pulled the blonde girl to her feet and pulled her close, embracing her shivering figure in his arms. The leather jacket was transferred to drape over her shoulders, and once she was ready, he led her out of the house, past the serpents on the porch that stood with Archie over an unconscious body. Toni eyed them as they walked to Archie’s truck, but never stepped out of her place.

 

Betty was placed in the backseat, her eyes casted down to her bare knees, while Jughead watched Archie take off the mask. His eyes turned to Toni, who was glaring daggers at him, and told her to take his bike to his house.

 

 

Upon arriving back to the North Side of Riverdale, Jughead helped Betty out of the car and told Archie he would stay with her until she fell asleep. Once in the quiet house and up the stairs behind closed doors, Jughead finally spoke to her.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Betty?”

 

“He was going to hurt Polly. I just wanted everyone to be okay.” Her voice sounded light and innocent, and Jughead knew that Betty’s intentions were pure, but it killed him that she had to go through it. “I didn’t want him to go after you. You’re the most important person to me, and he knew that. You and Polly.”

 

“What about you, Betty?!” It was obvious that Jughead’s change of tone startled the young girl. “What if you got hurt? Do you think I’d be able to live with myself?” She didn’t retort, but instead sat on her bed and looked down at her feet while he continued on. He noticed that, and went to kneel in front of her. “I love you so much, Betty, but you don’t understand. Archie told me that you wanted nothing to do with me, and that broke my heart. I didn’t want to believe him, but I knew that you could do so much better than me, so I figured that you finally came to your senses.”

 

Betty’s hands flew to her face again, to hide the fact that tears were coming to her eyes. Jughead stood up and began to pace the room. It was silent for the longest time, but Jughead finally spoke.

 

“I had sex with Toni.”

 

That pulled Betty’s hands away from her face, and brought her eyes up to meet his. He was worried, it was obvious, but her face showed no emotions.

 

“Say something. Please.” The somber boy whispered, his eyes unmoving from hers. The response he got was a simple shake of her head.

 

“I’m tired.” Betty finally mumbled, then lied down and rolled to face away from the man in her room. He whispered a soft _goodnight_ before walking out of her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty couldn’t stop crying for two days. She wouldn’t see anyone, not even her parents, until Veronica forced her way into her room. Of course, Archie filled her in, and after days of trying to contact her, Veronica had to make sure her friend was okay.

 

“It hurts,” Betty sobbed out while her friend sat on the edge of her bed. “My whole body. I feel like I can’t breathe.”

 

Her green eyes were surrounded by red, enflamed veins and puffy bags underneath them, her hands had small crescents where her nails dug into, and her body was curled up in a fetal position.

 

“My heart feels like it’s been ripped out of my chest and stomped on with _ugly_ black boots.” His beanie and jacket were thrown across the room, as well as a hair brush and anything she could reach.

 

“Betty, you can breathe. If you couldn’t breathe, you wouldn’t be able to talk to me right now.” Veronica reminded her, placing a friendly hand on her arm. “I know how much this hurts, but You have to understand that Jughead is not the only one for you. He thought you two were broken up, he did something stupid, and now your heart is broken. This happens to girls all the time, they just have to find someone else.”

 

“But I don’t want anyone else! We were going to run away, we wanted to get away from this! He’s probably already gone with _her_. I knew that she was trouble, but I trusted him.” With every word she said, her heart stung. Betty had never felt this amount of pain before in her perfect little life.

 

“Betty, calm down. Jughead is still in Riverdale, from what Archie has told me. He’s just as upset as you are, but he’s handling it in different ways.” Veronica whispered, leaning over to rest her head on the sad girl’s arm.

 

“Yeah, by sleeping with some biker chicks.” She mumbled, earning another sob. Betty felt like she couldn’t take the pain anymore, it was too overwhelming. Veronica suggested that they get her cleaned up, and she could come and stay in the Five Seasons with her and her parents, but Betty refused to leave her bed.

 

When she was younger, Hal Cooper called his youngest daughter a princess. Betty was reminded of that most now. The princess was saved from the evil person by the prince, but not every story had a happily ever after.


End file.
